fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vrak Aether
|name= Vrak Aether |kanji= ブラク アエサー |romaji= Buraku Aesaa |alias= "Red Crow" (レッドクロー, Reddo Kuroo) "Exploding Sun" (爆発太陽, Bakuhatsu Taiyō) |status= Active |race= Human (Cyborg) |birthdate= February 6 |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 24 |blood type= A- |education= |hair color= Red/Black |eye color= Sunset |vision= |skin tone= Tan |height= 6'4" ft. |weight= 150 lbs |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Red |guild mark location= Back, Centered |tattoos/unusual features= Scars throughout body |affiliation= Sellsword |previous affiliation= Black Massacres |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage Mercenary |previous occupation= Mercenary Leader |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Fire Magic Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |equipment= Cyborg Arm Gunblade Utility Belt (Grenades, Ammunition, etc.) }} (ブラクアエサー, Buraku Aesaa), infamously known as "Red Crow" (レッドクロー, Reddo Kuroo), is a Mage and Mercenary who led his own band of mercenaries, called the Black Massacres. After an incident where his crew sacrificed their lives for his, Vrak honored them by continuing to wear the crew's uniform, and fight while wearing a necklace with a Crow's feather attached, it relates to the crew's symbol which is a crow and acts as a reminder for Vrak. Many guilds — Legal and Dark alike — wanted to use his destructive power for their own benefits, so they bribed him a spot in their rosters as an S-Class Mage, but he declined. Although he went through such a tragedy, Vrak is still a mercenary down to core, hence why he joined the ranks of a mercenary guild that go by the name of Sellsword. Vrak is a little bit different from other mages, and that difference is hugely noticeable. He lacks an actual left arm, skin and flesh, due to an incident in the past where his arm was chopped off to be used as a sacrifice. To make up for it, he had a cyborg arm attached to his left shoulder through surgery. At first, it was just a normal cyborg arm made of scrap metal with sharp claws. Then he seeked help from a few professional engineers to upgrade his arm using Black Steel, a material stronger than Adamantine and can stay solid in high temperatures. This greatly help his arm from overheating when he uses his Fire Magic, allowing Vrak to perform devastating fire-based abilities with little to no risk, giving him the name "Exploding Sun" (爆発太陽, Bakuhatsu Taiyō). Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, Vrak swings forward with his sword(s), swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that he is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Vrak launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the his enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the Vrak to assault things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. Vrak can use this technique to deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: *'Acrobatic Expert': Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Mental Abilities Magic Magical Power Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. *'Heat Control': Any user of Fire Magic with knowledge on how its inner mechanics function is capable of progressing from 'manipulating fires' to 'manipulating the heat that is part of those fires', going down to the bare essentials of heat-based supernatural powers. When inducing heat manipulation, the user of Fire Magic simply focuses upon the fires they have already manifested or anything else in the vicinity, raising or lowering the properties by increasing the kinetic and thermal energy of the atoms that compose the flames and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. A user of this power can additionally absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using it as power source for a brief period of time. When using this technique, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of heating a wide range of liquids, not limited to but including any body of water or tea in any quantity, allowing them to evaporate it to nothingness at higher levels of intensity. A user of this ability can also heat metal to scalding temperatures or even melt any form of ice, whether it is natural or generated through the supernatural. Sword Magic Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword. At the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Upon impact, the Sword Beam spell causes a large explosion with enough momentum to breach defenses; making it extremely powerful, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. A single swing of it is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. What should be noted is that the Sword Beam spell possesses homing properties; tracking the foe's heat signature in order to sniff them out and deal damage; curving until it reaches its destination; once fired, the user can move around as normal without any drawback. The attack requires about two seconds to travel a few hundred-kilometer distance, and the user can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss as long as they have magical energy left. Equipments Quotes Quotes by Vrak Quotes to Vrak Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Cyborg Category:Mercenary